


D’accord

by zhimothedude



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhimothedude/pseuds/zhimothedude
Summary: A failed Korean teaching and a French feedback.





	D’accord

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently the author speaks neither Korean nor French. Apologies for all the linguistics mistakes here.

一个常见的认知误区：欧洲人的技能树上都点了外语天赋。

尤其对于美洲大陆上某个英语国家的人民而言，欧洲人学个二三四五外看起来就跟玩儿似的。怎么做到的，他们问Gael。  
法国人无言以对。  
说到底也就是罗曼语族同根同源。你让欧洲人去学个印欧语系之外的，能顿时在欢声笑语中打出GG。看看角斗士那位在单词本里浮沉的Benjamin吧！！虽然芬兰语在欧罗巴也算是鹤立鸡群了，但是韩语。老天。

Gael在这件事上有一个比较清晰的自我认识：他只会讲法语和英语，基本算是西罗马之耻。  
有鉴于电竞行业，尤其是他们所在的这个联盟中韩国选手比例极为突出，他也不是没想过挑战一下这个远东孤立语言，甚至迤迤然迈出了学习语言的第一步——不是打开书本，而是勾搭一个native speaker。  
“嘿，Carpe。”Gael在客厅里捉到了一只野生的清醒小鲤鱼。男孩肚子上垫着抱枕，抱枕上垫着手机，在被叫到名字的时候抬眼看过来。是通常运转的Carpe选手。  
Gael在脚凳上坐下。“你的名字怎么念？”  
Carpe的小眼睛里流露出明显的困惑。“Carpe。就Carpe。你什么意思，ka-leu-pe？”  
“那是什么？”  
“韩语的Carpe。”  
Gael吐出一串像nonnonnon的不不不。“我问的是你的名字。本名。用韩语。”  
“喔，”男孩摁掉手机屏幕，“lee-jae-hyuk。”  
“放慢一点。”  
“Lee。”  
“Lee——”  
“Jae。”  
“Jay。”  
“Hyuk。”  
“……Yo？”  
“Hyuk。”  
“Yeog。”  
“有个h，“Carpe甚至伸手在空气里写了一个h帮助理解，”hyuk。”  
“Yeok。”  
“你是打算学韩语吗？”  
Gael点点头：“试一试。”  
“别了，很难的。”  
Gael又点点头：“你说得对。”然后离开了客厅——离开前不忘把Carpe连人带抱枕举起来一百八十度掉了个个放下。男孩在屁股离开沙发时发出一声惊呼；他被搁回沙发时后背朝下仰面朝天花板，腿蜷曲着搭在沙发背上，还在大笑。Gael从他手里接过手机安稳地放在茶几上，亲了一口男孩蓬松的刘海。

学习韩语的计划就算是告一段落了。  
计划虽然是搁置了，但Gael发现自己还是耳濡目染地学了点韩语知识，主要来源为几位韩国队友在打天梯时叫得最响的那些发音组合。可能人类就是拥有学习垃圾话的天赋和动力——Carpe在英文喷脏上的进步神速，全费城队也是功不可没。  
有了对于一门语言最实用部分的了解，Gael就总算有头绪每次Carpe在他怀里开始小声用英语求饶之前在胡言乱语些什么。一开始他还以为是男孩被弄得很疼，还会停下来问怎么了，直到缠在他腰上的细瘦双腿勾了勾他的腰窝意会他继续动作；现在他明白了：Carpe就只是被搞得爽到骂人。  
虽然连气都喘不匀时的喷脏并无震慑力，但是Gael不得不说：他很享受Carpe的破音环节。瘦小的韩国男孩气息也短，一句骂人话吐出一半时被他狠狠顶撞一下，尾音直接被咽了下去；有好一会儿，Carpe张着嘴却发不出声，只有他紧紧攀在Gael一身隆起的肌肉上的细瘦四肢让法国人了解到他还没晕过去。他此时倒真的像一条搁浅的淡水鱼了；Gael不禁想起聊天室里常见的那条copypasta。  
“Carpe,”他找到男孩的开启的双唇，夺走他缺氧的身体里所有的空气，嘴上却说着：“Take my water?”  
Carpe剧烈地咳嗽起来。Gael的双手终于放过男孩的臀肉，抚摸着他精瘦的后背给他顺气。  
“停……”Carpe终于恢复了交流能力，在过去的半个小时里第一次蹦了英语；他声音小小的，还没下半身肉体碰撞的动静大，Gael说自己没听清时并非虚言。  
“你是想说停手吗，Carpe？我真的没听到。”法国人去咬男孩的耳廓，得到了一声抽气作为回应。“来说法语？我教你。”  
Carpe没有拒绝的余裕。当他开始说英语时就是他快要到了；这时候的Carpe为了去到那里什么都愿意做，学猫叫都行（Gael不是没试过）。  
“跟我念：baise——”  
“B、bass……”  
“Baise。”  
“Baise……”  
“Moi。”  
“Moi。”  
“Bravo！现在……”法国人突然停下了所有动作；而怀里意乱情迷的男孩过了一会儿才意识到欢愉的暂离，靠在他肩上的脑袋发出了一声小小的诶。Gael察觉到汗水从他们堪堪相贴的胸膛间滑过。  
“说：Papa, baise-moi。”  
Carpe顿了一下，仿佛从前半句过于世界通用的读音里察觉到了什么；但他还是用气音照着念了，在毫无自觉中把moi读得像一个飞吻。  
Gael给了他他要的。  
再过了一会儿，在两个人都伸展四肢趴在床单上气喘吁吁试图晾干一身大汗时，Gael把自己从床上撑起来，罩在Carpe上方审视他：“有兴趣学法语吗？”  
Carpe扯动嘴角：“不。”  
“那就好，很难的。”  
法国人扳回一城，带着胜利的沾沾自喜躺了回去。他的小腿被人用脚趾轻轻拱了拱，Gael侧过头，正对上男孩咧开的笑容。  
“D’accord。”Carpe回答道，笑得洋洋得意。


End file.
